List of References to Mary Poppins
A List of References to Mary Poppins. 1.Gilligan's Island S02E29: The Friendly Physician after Dr. Boris Balinkoff (Vito Scotti) arrives on the island,when Gilligan tells the Skipper they been rescured,the Skipper ask: "Alright Gilligan,by whom are we being rescured? Mary Poppins or Moby Dick?". S03E13: And Then There Were None when Gilligan dreamt he was Dr.Jekyll & Mr.Hyde,when the poor Cockney flower girl (Mary Ann) tells Dr.Gilligan that she found someone to take his case,the someone is Mary Puffins (Mrs.Lovey Howell);Defense Attorney & Register Nanny,when she came in,she flies with her umbrella,a parody of Mary Poppins. 2.Robot Chicken S06E02: * Crushed by a Steamroller on My 53rd Birthday ** 7.Super Nanny Mary Poppins look after 2 children in another family,where the parents tell her that their kids made a 180 degree change,when the father ask how she do it?,Mary Poppins says "Let's just say i have my secrets."before leaving.,the parents are concern about this so they look on the nanny cam where they saw,Mary Poppins give the children some of her medicine,which the mother says:"Did we say she can medicate the children?",then they saw Mary Poppins taking her stuff out of her bag,in which they thought she saw a hole in the table,lastly,they saw some Objects floating as Mary Poppins was cleaning,they thought she's a witch before the father calls the Police,as Mary Poppins was flying with her Umbrella,a gust of wind blew at her,as she look back,she saw a police helicopter going after her,telling her "Land Your Umbrella,You're Under Arrest!",Mary Poppins tries to explain but the copter interrupts her,which upsets Mary,saying "a spoon full of sugar will help this go down."before reaching for her spoon,before the copter shot her hat off,thinking she was reaching for a gun,which mary laughs,saying:"(Laughs)sometimes a waring shot is quite pollite."before throwing her umbrella & spoon off & the sky became stormy,Mary somehow is in the Helicopter saying:"but sometimes,you gotta grow a dick."before attacking the pilot,resorting in the helicopter to crash. S02E20: * Book of Corrine ** Vince Vaughn Bangs Your Mom when Vince Vaughn is ending his show,he says:"Time foe me to go swip your Mom's chimney like Mary Poppins.,Chim Chim Cheroo tootles.". 3.Family Guy In "Lethal Weapons",Lois Griffin says she is cutting loose just like "Julie Andrews in that movie where she shows her breasts," leading to a cutaway in which Poppins inexplicably opens her blouse. In reality,the movie lois is referring to is the 1981 film S.O.B.. In "Padre de Familia", Michael & Jane Banks meet a gruesome fate when Peter Grffin accepts the job as nanny but crash lands on the children,instantly killing them. He unintentionally vomits on their corpses. 4.Ed,Edd N Eddy S05E01A "Mission Ed-Possible" while being carring by Eddy,while Ed was pushing a luggage carrier,Edd(Double D) takes out his umbrella,in which the handle grabs a tree branch,which got Edd out of Eddy's hands & flew off,using his umbrella to fly away like Mary Poppins before landing back to the ground,in the construction site,seeing Edd fly away with his umbrella,Eddy ask: "How'd he do that?". This is a direct allusion to Mary Poppins,who got around on a floating umbrella,though it is qustionable how Edd could have done so. 5.Venture Bros 1 of the characters:Dr Henry Killinger is sort of a parody of Mary Poppins;he carries around a bag,kinda like Mary Poppins,but different,in season 2 episode I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills,after the Monarch & Dr.Girlfriend just got back together,when Killinger leaves,he departs by flying away with his umbrella,in Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part 2) as Phantom Limb was starting his attack,the Monarch ask if he's married yet,Killinger wished them very much luck & their new live together before leaving with his magic umbrella,in season 3 episode The Doctor Is Sin,Killinger arrives with his magic umbrella to help Dr. Rusty Venture,he tried turning him into a villian,when venture turns it down, according to Dr.Venture,he flew out the window,meaning he use his magic umbrella again,in a Deleted scene of season 4 episode Bright Lights, Dean City,as the newly formed Revenge Society are sitting in the abandent House that the Monarch grew up in,Killinger Arrives by sliding down the fire place with his magic umbrella. Dr. Henry Killinger derives many characteristics from the fictional character of Mary Poppins, most notably the use of a magical umbrella which enables him to fly & the "magic murder bag" (similar to Poppins' "magic carpet bag"). Killinger, like the title character in most of the Mary Poppins stories,arrives in a male-dominated & dysfunctional setting; has magic powers;is kind but brusque,efficient, & business-like; & understands the emotional & living needs of the main characters far better than they themselves do. (in The Doctor Is Sin) instructing Hank & Dean. 6.Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Yonda yells he's Mary Poppins. 7.MadTV When Mary Poppins "Returns",Jane tells her she & Michael hate to clean,So Mary magicly brought a cleaning crew. ,has them clean the room,Bert appears out of the fire place,saying hello,when Michael ask if he's here to swep the chemney,Bert says no,"why should i when they got all these illegals to to it.",Mary ask how ever would he pay them? ,Bert while singing a song similier to Chim Chim Cher-ee,an food item magicly appear in his hand,while 1 of the cleaners was about to say a bad word,when everyone interrupts him,he tells them they can't treat them this way,so they unionize,thus he & the others shout "Union",Mary Poppins say's that's all very knowbul,but they're forgetting something,the Immigration & Naturalization Service,which she & Bert,along with Jane & Michael sings & dance about it,similier to "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"telling the cleaners goodbye,they'll see them at lunch,as the 4 are leaving,Jane tells Mary that they have a point that it dosen't seem fair,while Michael says,that their working so hard & for hardly any money,which Mary tells the children that they can clean their own room,which both replied "No,Thank You."before all 4 left,leaving the illegals to piss in the soup. 8.Harvey Birdman,Attorney at Law S02E09: "Gone Efficien...t" when Harvey Birdman ask where debbie is,DVD (David) tells him: "Debbie was redundent,here's your new electronic assistent: the SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPIEFFICACEOUS." The name is similier to the song:Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. 9.Two & a Half Men S02E01: Back Off, Mary Poppins the title of the episode has Mary Poppins' Name. 10.How I Met Your Mother S08E03: Nannies Marshall & Lily looks for a Nanny to babysit Baby Marvin while they are at their jobs,while interviewing,1 of them,Mrs. Buckminster has a british accent,she's probably sort-of like Mary Poppins,plus Lily tells her friends that Mrs. Buckminster was "a spoonful of sugar." while looking up the "HeyNannyNanny.com",she said everyone they can afford on the Web site is Scary Poppins. 11.Steven Universe A character, Rainbow Quart 2.0 is a fustinfrom Steven & Pearl,His Design & personality were described by Colin Howard as a "fusion" of Mary Poppins & Dick Van Dyke (who played Bert.). * He shares some similarities to the character Mary Poppins, especially their British accent & their ability to float using their umbrella. 12.Invitation to the Dance (1956 film) 2rd segment - "Sinbad the Sailor" A sailor (Gene Kelly) & a boy whos a genie,by magic to transport them both inside a book of One Thousand & One Nights. This Segment includes complex dance sequences showing a live Kelly dancing with cartoon characters in the picture; predating many ideas which reappeared in Mary Poppins. (Walt Disney was a friend of Gene Kelly's,& Disney animators provided technical consulting for the MGM animators on blending live action with animation for Anchors Aweigh.) Trivia * Category:Content